A legendary force
Someone investigate an "ancient being" referenced in a newly-discovered document... and, if necessary, defeat it. Requirements *Complete Where is the last Mark? Quest Guide This quest is the last one in the series from the Outland Count about the different marks. The reward is a Sylvan Bow. Talk to the Count after accepting the quest. He will tell you to remember this: :"Water drills earth, changing form. Earth blocks wind, changing paths. Wind blows out fire, changing light. And what does fire do...? Only fire can erase it. Thus balance is maintained. The ancient one is its protector. Those who enter its realm will face its judgement." If you talk to the Count again you will have 3 choices. You can ask to check the document (he will repeat the message), ask about the 4 marks (he will wonder how they relate to each other aloud), or ask his opinion (he thinks that there is a connection with the marks you found previously). This part is not necessary. Next you fly over the marks in a certain order. First water (A4,5-1), then earth (A2,5-5), then wind (C4,1-1), then fire (C2,1-5), then water again. Do not touch other ones while flying from one to the next. Usually, this quest only works during the daytime. The boss will appear. You will be given the choice to flee or fight. If you fight, the Hraesvelgr will engage battle with you. After you win the battle (if you die you merely need to activate the marks again for it to reappear), you will get the following message: :You have overcome the birdlike beast! This must have been the "ancient one" spoken of on slate. All that remains is to report your achievement to the Outland Count for this request to be completed! Return to Mark Grand Court. Talk to the Count. You will have 3 options, one of them being to tell him that you defeated the ancient one. Select that one. He will say: :Aha... So you've accomplished your task. I was right to give this one to you. What did the document mean? '' :''Hmm...I see... So you passed over each crest in a certain order, and this bird guardian reacted to that... If that is true, performing the same steps might draw out the bird again, should you desire to challenge it. But there is no need for that now. Go to the Dancing Peacock and collect the reward you've earned. True to the Count's words, repeating the sequence from this point onward will respawn Hraesvelgr for the party to challenge, although this can only be performed once per day. Reward Return to the Dancing Peacock. Report your results. Then Kirtida will tell you: :I again thank you for your hard work. It sounds like a beast attacked when you solved the mystery? To open the lid... only to find a beast waiting. Haha, it is not uncommon in this world. But the fact that you were able to pacify such a beast is a reward in itself, yes? Here, then, is your reward from the Outland Count. *'Exp:' 9,500 per member. *'Item:' Sylvan Bow Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests